


Pick Another Phrase

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Protective Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Michael and Calum agree to get Luke to go on a date in exchange for concert tickets and Ashton isn't pleased.





	Pick Another Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls.

Luke glared at Calum and Michael. The two had agreed to get Luke to go on a date with the biggest douchebag in school in order to score four tickets to see a band at the venue his father owned. Ashton was about as thrilled about the arrangement as Luke, but let he younger boy have the first go at the duo.

As he watched Luke fix his hair on the day of the date, he realized that he should have stepped in to help Luke. The blonde was too much of a people pleaser and it did not take long for them to wear him down. Especially when the boy’s date for the night honked his horn instead of coming up to the door.

“You will not regret this.” Calum tried to assure Luke as he headed to the door.

“Pick another phrase.” Luke turned a glare on the bassist.

“You will not have to pay.” Michael chimed in with a grin, shooting Luke two thumbs up.

“Much better.” Luke huffed, opening the door and walking over to where his date was waiting for him, holding the car door open and blatantly checking him out.

Michael closed the door and he and Calum turned to look at Ashton, who glared and pulled out his his, “Don’t look at me. I’m telling Jack ALL about this. I’m sure he’ll say everything I’m thinking and more.”

“No need to play dirty,” Calum replied, trying to think of how best to convince Ashton not to tell Luke’s brothers.

“You brought it upon yourself when you traded Luke for concert tickets.” Ashton fired back, heading up to Luke’s room to call Jack and wait for the younger boy to get home.


End file.
